


Janelle's Bizarre Adventure

by kiwijelly



Category: Janelle Monae (Musician), Janelle Monae - Works, Metropolis: The Chase Suite - Janelle Monae, Real Person Fiction, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alligators & Crocodiles, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Art, Character(s) of Color, Eggs, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Music, Makes Sense in Author's Head, Stands, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwijelly/pseuds/kiwijelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janelle Monae as a JoJo character, with Stands modeled after her songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Many Moons (2014)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Design for 'Many Moons' Stand

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144018014@N08/36590008402/in/dateposted-public/)  
Many Moons  
Special Stand  
Stats  
Destructive Power E  
Speed C  
Range E  
Durability C  
Precision A  
Developmental Potential C  
Many Moons can change into a kind of 'skin' complete with clothes, allowing its user to assume a new identity in the blink of an eye. That said, it's not very durable, and enough damage will turn it into its Stand form. It can perfectly duplicate any uniform or set of clothes in the size of its user. The duplication is visual only, and no ability (such as breathing underwater, flight, or fire resistance) is gained from the 'skin'. It also glows in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Video - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZyyORSHbaE  
> Inspired by Cutey Honey, Sailor Moon, and the magical girl genre.


	2. Time Will Reveal (No Color)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144018014@N08/36620681481/in/dateposted-public/)  
Time Will Reveal  
Bound Stand  
Stats  
Destructive Power E  
Speed B  
Range A (Through Time)  
Durability E  
Precision Variable  
Developmental Potential C  
This stand manifests as a lens showing the most probable future. which is then projected in the crystal ball. Because there are many potential futures branching from a single moment, and many potential moments, the further ahead the Stand User looks, the less reliable the prediction becomes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Will Reveal was first recorded by family R&B group DeBarge in 1983.  
> Janelle Monae covered it as part of Got Purp? Vol. 2 by the Purple Ribbon All-Stars, and as part of her debut album, The Audition.
> 
> DeBarge - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPT2y4nnSmo  
> Janelle's version - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-ffFtQrCnY


End file.
